


What If Ren Isn't An Idol - The Many AUs

by EstelweNadia



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Doctor, Alternate Universe - Warrior, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Gen, Sirens, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelweNadia/pseuds/EstelweNadia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles on the many AUs of Ren based on the many Pixiv fanarts I've favorited. </p><p>If Ren isn't an idol, what and where would he be?</p><p>Chapter 1: Warrior<br/>Chapter 2: Doctor<br/>Chapter 3: Yakuza<br/>Chapter 4: Siren </p><p>If you would like to see any extension of the drabbles, please comment. If I have enough motivation and inspiration, I will try my best to lengthen it, maybe even develop it into a proper story. ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warrior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyepie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyepie/gifts).



> My works are unbeta-ed. I have proofread it as best as I can, and whatever mistakes you see are all regretfully mine.

The time had come for Renzaburo to prove himself worthy as a warrior he truly was.

With his merry ways with the women, the carelessly carefree attitude he portrayed, many forgot that his true nature and identity - the third son of the Jinguuji household, and the only warrior from the family.

So when royal messengers made a public announcement of the Princess' predicament, and the handsome rewards that entailed with her rescue, Renzaburo was the last person everyone expected to see answering the call.

Stunned, they watched as Renzaburo strode towards the village square, donned in a regal warrior's garb, with a gleaming blade unsheathed and dangerous, and as if welcoming the return of a forgotten warrior, sakura blossoms fluttered all around him like an almost ethereal scene sprung from the heavens.

Renzaburo made his way to the enemy's dwelling, where he knew the Princess was held hostage. For quite sometime now, he had observed the leering, wanton gaze of the despicable man towards the Princess. He became enraged when the Princess politely turned him down in front of his company, and moved ways away from him towards someone far more appealing than himself - yours truly.

Renzaburo planted himself right in front of the residence. Undeterred, unafraid.

"I am here for the Lady," Ren declared, smirking as he coyly licked his lips in anticipation of the pending battle and bloodshed.

"Saa, are you ready?"

* * *

Inspired by fanart of:

キヨ＠マイピク募集 | Pixiv member ID: 1497982


	2. Doctor

"Konnichiwa, Jinguuji-sensei!"

Cheery greeting welcomed him as soon as he stepped into his clinic.

"Konnichiwa, Tomo-chan!" Ren responded with a wide grin, eyes twinkling behind the thin lenses of his half-rimmed glasses. "And how many times must I tell you to call me Ren instead?"

Tomo-chan had been working with him for a long time, and it still amused Ren to correct her everytime she addressed him as Jinguuji. Jinguuji was aptly meant for his older brothers, highly respectable and reputable lawyers in Tokyo. Ren was just a humble doctor practicing medicine in Fukushima.

Tomo-chan blushed, but she sobered up quickly. "You have several appointments today, Jin... Ren-sensei," She checked her notebook critically. "Precisely 30 minutes from now, it will be Yukiko-san with her followup examination of her fractured wrist. Afterwards at 2pm, Yume-obasan will be coming for the consultation of her chest troubles...."

"At four, Gorou-jiisan will be here for his coughs, and at six, Mirai-chan with her broken ankle. Wakatta, wakatta," Ren smoothly finished off her litany with a laugh. "Thank you for your kind reminder, Tomo-chan. I will get ready now. Call in the first walk-in patient in another ten minutes, would you?"

"Wakarimashita."

Satisfied, Ren left for his consultation room. He removed his jacket and shrugged on his doctor's coat. Pristine white over a shirt as blue as his eyes. Matching tie hung loosely from his collar. He hung his stethoscope around his neck and readied his pen and clipboard. He did a quick but thorough check on his equipments and tools to ensure that they were ready and in excellent working condition.

He sat down and reached for his telephone, pressing the speaker button to inform Tomo-chan that he was ready for the first patient of the day.

Seconds later, there was a hesitant knock on the door.

Ren cleared his throat.

"Please come in!"

* * *

Inspired by fanart of:

牙| Pixiv member ID: 1413962

 


	3. Yakuza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Popular entertainer by day.
> 
> Fearsome Yakuza head by night.

Ren Jinguuji. 

Popular entertainer by day, effortlessly stealing the hearts of millions of fans worldwide with his signature wink and flykisses, with his sultry voice and seductive smirk, the teasing sway of his body... 

Terror by night, effortlessly instilling fear into the hearts of those who had heard of his infamous name -

Renato Jay, or Ren J, for short. 

Glasses did nothing to obscure the murderous glint in his gaze, and long fringe falling over his face did nothing to hide the cold, unforgiving expression set on his angular visage. His low, messy ponytail did nothing to downplay his menacing aura of absolute superiority and absolution. Neither did his simple formal wear of grey suit over black vest and white shirt, unbuttoned until the middle of his abdomen to reveal his cleavage, with his blue scarf hung loosely around his neck did nothing to assuage his rank in the underworld society. 

From an ordinary civilian's eyes, he might look like a typical executive from a well-known company. 

But the rings adorning his fingers, and bracelets hanging around his wrists, begged to differ. 

"Jay-sama," one of his operatives called out to him, and Ren coolly directed his gaze towards the speaker, even as he placed the cigarette between his lips. "Clansmen from the Masakage Clan have been seen loitering into our territory. What are your orders, my Liege?"

Ren lit his cigarette and took a long drag. He blew out wisps of smoke, which dissipated lazily into the night air. 

"Observe them, for now," Ren grinned sharply, "Record their every move. Be discreet about it. If it comes down to it, looks like the Masakage Clan is in due for one more... friendly visit from me. Personally."

"Yes, Jay-sama," the man bowed and quickly took his leave.

Masakage Clan, huh? 

Looked like Ren was about to have some well-deserved fun soon. 

Inspired by:

Fanart by: zilch | Pixiv member ID: 392311


	4. Siren

He was neither a fish, nor a man, though his upper body was that of a fit human male and instead of two gangly legs he had one powerful tail, adorned with luminous orange and crimson scales ending with a forked fin.

His ears were that of an amphibian; enabling him to hear sounds from miles away. Long hair as orange as his tail, but a shade darker draped weightlessly on his shoulders across his back, floating gently in the currents, framing his angular face and accentuating eyes as blue as the sea. 

Double golden bangles encircled his wrists, bearing the symbol of royalty. But with a piece of broad seaweed wrapping around his left forearm just above his accessory, signified that he had yet to find a mate. 

But this wasn't a merman. He was a Siren. His voice, when he sang, was alluring and pure and deep, luring sailors and swimmers to the sea. He loved to sing, but didn't want to lead anybody to their untimely deaths, so he would find an isolated cove above the sea to sing to his heart's content. 

Estranged by his own family because his mother perished at his birth, he spent his time alone cruising effortlessly through the water, if he wasn't being surrounded by beautiful mermaids, and occasionally, mermen, clamouring for his attention, and affection, which he freely gave with cheerful smiles yet his heart remained empty and sad. 

Other times he would venture to the surface, watching humans curiously from afar. There was this one particular human he was friends with and that human hadn't been visiting him. It had been a long time. Sulking, he turned to dive back into his watery world. 

"Ren!" 

Startled at the frantic call of his name, Ren whirled around. A fond smile graced his face before he pouted at his companion.

"I thought you don't want to see me anymore," Ren's voice was raspy with disuse, so he cleared his throat and continued, smoother this time, "Nonetheless, okaeri."


End file.
